Five Funny Nights at Freddy's: Finally updated the stupid thing
by ISS600
Summary: The fire was the last that everyone thought was the end of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A year later the items sold at an auction went missing. Soon the restaurant reopened under new management. Really new management. Join Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and a whole lot of others as they battle Afton's forces, The Toys and tackle magical weirdness coupled with crazy hijinks and shenanigans
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

 _Fazbear's Fright 2012_

 _A puppet body slowly floated through a dark hallway. A door with a grey outline stood in front of it. Opening the door it flew through slowly. Inside was a long corridor with hungry, happy children sat at tables with a huge cake on the table in front of them wearing animal masks of hippos, frogs and whatnot. It continued floating down the hall, ignoring the sights. Inside the puppet were two ghostly figures, a young girl no more than six or seven who was brutally murdered and left to die out in the cold rain and a heartbroken and distressed mother who had lost her two sons to murder were controlling the puppet as a body. The little girl knew the puppet was sentient from the moment she possessed it. Ghosts had that odd ability, giving sentiency to robots and the strange gift of teleportation too. At the end of the corridor were six grey a ghost children. Each with a visible stab wound on their necks, right at the jugular vein. As she approached the mother, named Mallory recalled each time the children were freed. Balloon Boy got Frieda, The Mangle, er Fianna as she was known as, helped Benny, Chica (not the Toy one) found Catherine, Fredbear found Finn and at the end of the hall at a table surrounded by said ghosts were James and George, wearing one half of the Golden Freddy mask. Frieda had the Freddy mask on as she had possessed him, Benny had the Bonnie one, Catherine had the Chica mask and Finn had the Foxy mask. Mallory and the girl, Mary stepped out of the Puppet body and it collapsed to the floor motionless. She was wearing one half of the Puppet mask and Mary had the other. Mallory set a vanilla cake with pink strawberry frosting on the table in front of the two ghosts. They quickly stopped crying and looked foward. They wept but joyfully perked up. Instantly the mask dropped to the ground as the ghosts, happy and content rose up into the sky to join the afterlife. Before they left however Mallory flew off to a room in the center of the attraction and set off the bomb she had made. It was a lot of wires hooked up to each other the would explode and burn down the building, destroying all the animatronics and relics of suffering hopefully forever. Springtrap was next to it housing the Purple Guy, the murderer of the seven poor children. The bomb was on a two-minute timer. She set it and rejoined the ghosts. As they ascended to the afterlife, all the animatronics ran into the room and surprisingly all waved. The ghosts disappeared and the bots were left alone. They seemed happy that they had moved on as they recalled the suffering and madness each ghost went though every night for years on end. Then the bomb blew up. Fazbear's Fright had burned down completely in a Frightful inferno when morning struck. Items salvaged from the wreckage of the poorly wired building were sold at an auction. However the humans had missed a few things. Foxy, after the explosion had found his sister Mangle and the other toys. Springtrap was missing and the people who collected the robots to sell off missed seven others. Marionette, Endo 01, Endo 02, Freddybear or Golden Freddy, Balloon Boy, Balloon Girl and Plushtrap. Then after the auction went searching for the robots. Springtrap was easy as he had hid from the humans that day. Freddy was just as easy to find as famous Youtuber Markiplier had taken him home. The others not so much. After a year of searching they found the others and initiated a series of escapes to Salado, Texas. Each of the seven robots who were never sold left a piece of paper with the address to a familiar location on it with the instruction to escape at night at twelve AM._

 _Freddy got his first. He escaped by climbing out the window and teleporting there. Bonnie got a frozen pizza and tried to break the door handle to escape. It failed and he slid on the floor. Finally he opened the door to find it was never locked in the first place. He left and teleported away. That made him the second to escape. Chica was the third. She jumped out an apartment window. Foxy and Mangle were fourth and last to escape by running out the back door of a house. Finally when they all regrouped there was only one thing to say. "We're home guy.." And so began the crazy adventures of these characters._

 **Author's Note**

Minor spelling edits and text edits.


	2. Beginning: Rebuilding the Pizzeria

**_Beginning_**

Rebuilding the Pizzeria

All thirteen animatronics stood outside the abandoned, rotting, rainwater-filled and somehow burned up pizzeria. It was the same building where Mike had worked in the 90's. The roof had mostly stayed up but small holes littered the top. The glass doors and windows were covered in cobwebs and spiders as well as smashed glass littering the ground. Some parts of the walls were... squishy (ugh)... and crumbling from old age and decay. Moss, vines and rats were everywhere. "How are we ever gonna fix this place up?" Freddy asked in amazement and worry. The amount of money needed to fix up the place would be huge. And they didn't have any. "Let's just look around and see what we can do without buying anything. Then we'll worry." Bonnie suggested. Everyone agreed and Endo 02 pushed open the glass doors to let everyone inside the familiar building. Once inside, everyone walked around the place. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica all went to the now broken and falling apart Show Stage, Endo 01 walked inside the Backstage area and started searching around for anything useful. Foxy went over to Pirates Cove and sat inside the rotted, fading, purple curtains. "Huh. Never thought I'd miss this place." Foxy thought. Everyone else just wandered around and moved furniture in different directions. Eventually they found an old computer wth find of water damage, the fan, and a few other things. After scavenging they found nothing useful and decided that with the state of the place to stay outside that night. And it was a good choice because that night the roof finally collapsed.

That morning they all got up to a collapsed roof and Pirate's Cove a ruined mess. Foxy was astounded and in quite a lot of shock. "Now what? Sell some random stuff and hope for the best? Endo 01 asked. Freddy glanced around at his crew briefly. They counted on him and he wasn't going to let them down. "If we can yes. If not we'll do whatever it takes to get the location back. Let's search. There must be more things of value that we missed." Freddy answered proudly. Everyone stood up and checked through the rubble. In the end, Freddy found a monitor with a cracked screen and waterlogged, Bonnie found the phone and several tapes, knowing that they would sell for a high price thanks to the pizzeria's infamous reputation. Meanwhile Foxy had sat himself down inside the remains of Pirates Cove, shocked and stunned by the destruction. He sat wide opticed (or wide eyed) amongst the ceiling now on the floor. "Wow." Mangle muttered. Foxy nodded. "Well I found nothing. But we have some things at least we can sell." Marionette said. Freddy walked up and nodded. "We have items that people would love and hopefully buy. And I found these in the remains of the office desk." Freddy said holding up a few miniature stuffed toys if himself, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Goldie. "Kids might like them if we can clean them up that is."Chica stated. She was right as the toys were soggy and mouldy. "Well then." Freddy announced. "Let's get started. Anyone know where to get vinegar, baking soda and five tons of rice?"

 **Author's Note**

Quick number count here. There are 13 animatronics, not 12. And I rewrote a couple text parts. Nothing major.


	3. Chapter 0 12: Let's Get Started

**_Chapter 0 1/2_**

Let's Get Started

Hey guys guess what?" Freddy yelled excitedly as he came bounding down the road from somewhere. "Someone named InkyTheInk gave us their laptop and told us to use a website called Amazon to find everything we need to fix up the place." All the animatronics cheered and then spent 30 minutes trying to start up the laptop. 5 hours later they were all set with the website and everything. Freddy hoped that no one would notice ruined, ragged and rather messed up animatronics using Sonic's (a restaurant in Texas) WiFi while getting coffee. A few parents and children passed by the huddled up group of robots trying to type on a really small keyboard but they ignored them. After getting the items they needed Marionette decided to take over writing since Freddy nearly smashed several keys and filled in all the necessary information hoping Inky wouldn't mind the robots using their account since the bots didn't have one. A few days later they got the packages and set to work restoring the waterlogged tech and cleaning up the mold from the building and toys. In those few days the bots had tidied up the place and began restoring the walls and floor. Chica used the vinegar and baking soda to start a chemical reaction and used it to clean the mold off of the windows and toys. Meanwhile Foxy and Mangle were opening bags of rice and dumping all the tech inside. Only Springtrap was not doing something with them. He was watching while cleaning up some of the ceiling from the floor and staying away as not to have Purple Guy's spirit hurt anyone. "Ahh termites. Stupid insects." Chica exclaimed angrily. Sure enough termites were crawling all over the wooden desk and everywhere else. Thinking quickly Springtrap grabbed a long handled stick and brought it down onto the desk. A few bugs scattered but it didn't do much else. He dragged the stick across the cinderblock wall and it sparked before lighting up brightly. Using the torch he just made Springtrap set the bugs on fire and started burning up all of them he could find. Thanks to the wetness of the building the fire extinguished as soon as it touched the walls and floor/ceiling mix. "Well that was useful. Good job Spring. Oh how you been doing since the fire?" Mangle asked. Springtrap shrugged in confusion. "Dunno guess we'll have to see what happens. But right now we need to get our pizzeria back together. The Health Department won't like it if it's in ruins." Mangle nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Freddy came running up to them holding what looked like futuristic technology. "Guys guess what? This guy named 477Crew gave us this Hi-Tech cleaning supplies." He explained happily. A few "Awesome"s were heard and cheering as they quickly took what they needed and got back to work. Soon the insects and bugs were gone, the roof has been cleared away, the walls were being drained and almost all the dirt and grime had been washed off. "Now that we have that done. Let's get this place back together." Springtrap announced. Everyone started propping up the walls and regluing the windows back together. Soon the floor shone with the familiar lifelessness and creepy absence of light and hope in them but hey at least they were clean. The walls had drained now and they were soon ready to build up the roof again. After setting up shop in town they sold all the old tech and souvenirs form the building ruins. Overall they made $1,000. Better then nothing really. Using the money they were able to pay builders to help fix up the windows. Months went by until finally the place was back to normal. Well almost but we'll get to that in the next chapter, the official beginning of the series.

 **Author's Note**

Minor fixes to the chapter. Nothing huge


	4. Chapter 1: Opening Day

_Quick Prologue to the actual chapter. This explains how the animatronics got their clothes and a couple other things like how they paid for the repairs. Enjoy._

 _ **Clothes Searching**_

 _It was about 8pm at night as The Gang wandered around the streets of Salado, taking a break from the insane amount of repairs that had to be done and to look for part-time jobs around town to help pay for the expenses. As they walked, Freddy wondered about how they could get jobs easier, as well, who would hire a bunch of animatronic sentient robots to do jobs like paper delivery and other stuff like that. The streets were dark but well lit as the bots strolled through the town. "Hmm. So we've been rejected by how many job interviews again?" He asked. "7." Marionette replied, deadpanning her response. Their plans for renovating the pizzeria had fallen relatively flat and they needed to find some way of getting money. "Hmm. I know we're robots that are sentient and have a VERY bloody history and other but hey we at least they did give us some jobs to work." Endo 01 began, happily recounting their attempts of fixing up their building. "I mean we did perform at that party. Then again we didn't have our accessories and looked like a mess-"Hold up. Sorry, Endone but this can't wait." Mangle interrupted. "We don't have any accessories other than our bows and stuff and were wandering around with very damaged suits showing our endoskeletons." She said. "And we, well maybe just me have been rejected from jobs because we looked and are robotic then saw a human get the job." "Where are going with this?" Chica asked, giving Mangle a confused look._

 _"Don't you see. We need to look like humans if we have any chance of scoring more jobs in this place. Besides I heard about 'androids' which are human robots so we can just pretend to be them."_

 _"Eh, how exactly do ye plan on makin' us look human sis?" Foxy asked, confused out of his processor. His sister always had wacky ideas but this took the birthday cake._

 _"Easy. Buy clothes. Maybe wigs but they probably would fall off. And since we have no money to buy clothes we just need to look for those skip things outside malls and clothing stores. Or fabric shops." Mangle finished. "Hmmm. At this point, I'm willing to do anything so whaddya say? Try it?" Bonnie asked. Everyone nodded and they set off. A few hours later they found a skip filled with a goldmine of tattered and ragged but good enough intact clothes. They were practically 79% holes and the rest were faded colors and missing pieces but they were good and relatively intact clothing options. "No way. This is it. I can't believe this." Mangle exclaimed in delight She had found her motorcycle jacket from back in the 80's, a gift from a child, and tattered remains of a hot pink halter top. "Epic. And it still fits." She exclaimed, trying the shirt on with her old jacket. It fit rather well. Everyone else found some things to use and Marionette managed to get a sewing machine and used the other tattered and destroyed remains of shirts, pants and who knows what as fabric to fix up some of the now claimed clothes. Let's just say the next day there were a lot more confused looks and weirded out job interviewers than normal. On the bright side, they did score a few jobs. The robots did NOT pretend to be humans though. That never works._

Chapter 1 _(It's the actual chapter one this time hallelujah)_

 _ **Opening Day**_

It was here. Finally. After months of hard work, the place was finally fixed. And better than ever. The Gang stood outside, ready to show the news reporters around. They all stood proudly, wearing the only set of clothes they had. Soon the reporter showed up, wearing a nice electric, light blue pantsuit and followed by about 4 large cameras coupled with a microphone. "Hello, viewers I am Viola Alton with SG News at the recently re-established Freddy Fazbear's Pizza now under management by the apparently sentient animatronics of the original restaurant chain. We're gonna take a tour and interview the robots about this new plan." Freddy spoke first. "Hello, Ms. Alton and welcome to the new and completely improved restaurant. I'm Freddy Fazbear and these are all my friends and fellow staff at this establishment ." He said, gesturing to the other bots. "Hi." B.B. said, waving happily with the others following suit. Viola waved back before motioning for the camera crew to follow her inside.

"Alright then, let the tour commence. Also be wary that this is a live recorded event that will be taking phone calls or texts from viewers so we would like have you listen to the calls and/or messages when they come in plus a small interviews segment for all of you, just to understand how you work kind of." Viola mentioned as they all walked inside through the restaurant's glass double doors. "Well, viewers. This is the new dining room and show stage for our main area. As you see we have the stage to the left, now it is bigger and able to fit all of us plus our instruments on it with neat red curtains Marionette sewed together and the new and 100% improved Pirate's Cove, with it being a nicely bigger and with a ball pit. A small ship deck area with cannons that fired out the little balls for kids to play with. Straight ahead we have several long benches and a few tables near the stage and in the back to the right you can see the new Kid's Cove and Games Area." Freddy explained as the camera crew walked around, filming as much as they could. All of them trailed over to Kids Cove and Games Area to see what exciting things were there. "So this is the new Kid's Cove with the game event Crazy Maze, where you go into the maze and try to solve puzzles to get out and win a prize. We also have a climbing net for the kids to climb up and mess around on." Mangle began, only to be cut off by Viola announcing that a call was being sent. "Sorry miss uhh…"

"Fianna. But y'all can call me Mangle."

"Miss Mangle. Someone's calling in for you." Viola said, handing over a phone. Mangle took the phone and held it up to her ear, which looked very strange because her ear was right on top of her head.

"Hello?" She asked

"Hi there."

"Yikes!" Mangle yelped jumping and dropping the phone in shock as she didn't know that speakerphone was on. She caught it quickly after what looked like juggling the phone in an attempt to grab it.

"Heh sorry 'bout that. I'm just really excited to see you active again. I uh saw you back in the 80's and was super disappointed when you got scrapped. Anyway enough rambling I'll do that when you open officially, I called to ask about all these new things in Kid's Cove and wanted to know do you still perform there and uh did you guys bring back the games area from the 80's place?" The voice asked. Mangle nodded. "Heck yeah we did. Games Area and Kid's Cove are now connected with Prize Corner here and in the back there a bit close to our kitchen door and if you walk to the left, forward and right you will find out upstairs area. We don't know what to do with it but hey we'll find it a use." The camera crew and reporter trotted on over to Prize Corner to see what was new. "This is Prize Corner, where I give out prizes like plush toys and little trinkets that kids win. They trade in a certain amount of tickets and get a prize, just like it was in the original restaurant. It's not much different than it used to be." Marionette stated. "Hmm not one for change I assume?" Viola inquired. The tall puppet just shook her head. "Nah. I like the old system and it works so why change it?" After they finished up in Prize Corner, the crew moved on to the garbage portion. "Alright welcome to the garage workshop. This is where we fix things like broken ovens and restore stuff." Mangle explained, panning her servo around the room to show the cameras everything. "Interesting. A nice spacious place with what looked like a garden and a tree. Care to elaborate?" Viola asked. "Oh yeah this is our garden. We buried the remains of Purple Guy there after Springtrap was cleaned out just to make sure if the ghost is back we can deal with him." Bonnie explained. A general uneasiness filled the room at the mention of Purple Guy, the mass serial killer who famously claimed the lives of 5 children in the 80's. His theorized body count was around 7 or so, rumours being that one victim was his own daughter and son. "Uh we also have been tryin' to successfully grow an apple tree to add a tire swing." Chica exclaimed, trying to cut the rising discomfort filling the area. "It's nice an' sunny, perfect for growin' things."

"Well then I think that's most of the pizzeria done. Anywhere else we need to go?" Viola wondered, deciding to tour the rest of the remaining areas and continue the show. "Hmm, ye have seen the show stage, Pirate's Cove, dining room, Kid's Cove, Prize Corner, garden, uhhhh nay. That be it. Other than the backstage an' upstairs but there be nothin' to see there besides loads o' junk." Foxy said. "Well then." Viola began, clapping her hands together briefly. "Let's get onto the next segment, the interviews. Are there any rooms we could use for about five minutes please." Freddy led the group to the area just behind the curtains, a small backstage area leading to the actual backstage part, a larger room with a table and tools plus spare parts and pieces that was currently a mess with equipment everywhere. They stayed in the smaller backstage. "Alright we will take you one at a time, if you would please wait outside." Viola explained. The animatronics listens and waited as Freddy was called first.

(The interviews. I'm only gonna write some parts from them in, the funny bits and the general story in pieces by them instead of the whole thing since it would be really repetitive to listen to the same story from all of them. Lines indicate an interview change.)

Viola: Ok then. Explain the story if you would be so kind to do.

Freddy: Well back in 1950 or so, 60's maybe, more precisely if I'm right 1956 maybe Fredbear's Family Diner opens. It's a small place, only one robot, Fredbear. A few years after opening a child is found locked outside and later found dead, the reason being multiple stabs to the chest and neck.

* * *

Bonnie: The only description of the murderer is the purple car and suit he wore and drove. Later the restaurant closes and opens again with three animatronics, Fredbear, Spring Bonnie or as he's called now Springtrap and Marionette, then known as Security Puppet.

* * *

Chica: Security prevents anymore accidents like the first one happenin' until one day a child is locked outside an' Security can't reach her since a box is on top of her box. The kid dies an' is dragged into an alley, apparently bein' hit by a car.

* * *

Foxy: Security goes to find the little lass and breaks down in the rain that night. She later be found wrapped around the dead child and broken completely. Security is however kept in case they be able to salvage her. After this they introduce us to the restaurant to keep kids entertained and so they have more optics watching out for this stuff and ya have no more fear.

* * *

Mangle: However the tragedy is too much and they close in 1963. Come 1980 and the restaurant is revived with the two originals, Fredbear and Spring Bonnie.

* * *

Endo 01: They are a new tech called springlocks suits that function as robots normally and as suits so adults can man the suits to check for children outside.

* * *

Endo 02: Fazbear's gang get scrapped and are in a different restaurant now. That place and the other does well and in 1983 they get a cartoon.

* * *

Marionette: It's a kids musical show that teaches learning and is filled with morals and surprisingly loads of action and magic. It's cheesy as our pizza, in other words has not enough cheese.

* * *

B.B.: Well in 1986 that places closes after a disastrous birthday incident involving a kid and his brother and friends shoving him inside Fredbear's mouth and getting his skull crushed, dying soon after attempts to revive fail.

* * *

J.J.: The brother suffers nightmares and is later hospitalized for it. Meanwhile here at our place 5 children are killed later in June that same year by the same man.

* * *

Goldie: The ghosts haunt us and they are tortured while haunting us. No idea why but they were in pain just by possessing us. Then in 1987 the Bite of 87 happens.

* * *

Plushtrap: The Toys and Mangle get scrapped but my brother and his gang survive are are rebuilt for the new restaurant which opens in 1990 since a three year wait are needed for all the death to clear over.

* * *

Springtrap: Well turns out they start leaking blood and are closed the next week. Then in 2012 a horror attraction opens and burns down. And now we're here.

Viola: Thanks you for explains that. Now the rest of the questions.

Freddy: What am I in the group dynamic? The ditz.

* * *

Bonnie: What the? Why would I hate carrots?!

* * *

Chica: Colonel Sanders is disappointed at that joke. Everyone knows I'm Texas barbecued. Kentucky fried? Yeah right.

* * *

Foxy: I do not sound like a normal pirate because I had been programmed with the wrong voice. I be a pirate, not a cowboy. However I be perfectly fine as a southern pirate, there be nothin' wrong with it.

* * *

Mangle: Oh boy. I've heard this one a few too many times. Yes I did the Bite. Yes I had a reason. T.C. or Toy Chica bullied me relentlessly.

* * *

Endo 01: Nope. I have never been anything but happy.

* * *

Endo 02: I was supposed to be Toy Foxy but was scrapped. Now I'm just me.

* * *

Marionette: Oh my gosh not this again. Alright for everyone, I AM FEMALE!

* * *

B.B.: Of course I'm everyone's favourite (not really, I know people don't like me).

* * *

J.J.: Staring contests are the best game.

* * *

Goldie: I use 50's and 60's Slang cause that's what I grew up with, metaphorically speaking, I'm still the same jokester 12 year old.

* * *

Plushtrap: Overalls. Best thing. But family is better than overalls.

* * *

Springtrap: I can still play the banjo. I even have my original one from the 60's.

Viola: Well this was delightful. Oh look at the time, it's time for the viewers to send in questions.

(Format change. Now the main question will be shown and the characters will all answer it together, the excuse is they're now all in the interview room.)

Question: Why do you wear clothes?

Freddy: Mangle.

Bonnie: She came up with the idea of it.

Chica: Basically we had to take a lotta jobs to pay off the buildin' fees.

Foxy: An' me sister came up with the idea of havin' us wear clothes.

Mangle: Mainly to look more human and hide the damage.

Endo 01: I mean it was weird but.

Endo 02: It worked. Mostly.

Marionette: We got more jobs but that was mainly employers just didn't wanna ask questions.

B.B.: Which makes total sense.

J.J.: I mean we are robots.

Goldie: With a messed up past. But hey, we're all up and running now so were made in the shade.

Viola: I'm sorry what?

Viewer: It means that life's good for you right now. Also HI FREDDDYBEAR! I used to go to your restaurant for birthdays.

Goldie: Oh hey, well then, I hope to see you at our pad soon.

Plushtrap: Jacked up past or not, we're doing great now. Besides, I have discovered the second greatest thing since sliced bread. Overalls. Family is obvious first of course, especially since I thought I'd lost mine. But hey, it's all good.

Springtrap: Honestly, the clothes are really helpful. Keeps me together better cause I look a mess underneath this shirt. My legs are in even worse condition but the pants help conceal the damage.

* * *

Question: What's it like running the restaurant yourselves?

Freddy: It's been fine so far.

Bonnie: We've got a good system going on.

Chica: Yeah we do. Basically we buy the ingredients for food fresh from the suppliers obviously with the profit made from the week and the money from tips is collected and used to buy anything else needed like extra eggs or something.

Foxy: Itbe great really. Also a fun experience.

Mangle: Yeah and we don't need to prey about hiring people since we do everything ourselves.

Endo 01: Yeah it's amazing. No one needs to worry about anything.

Endo 02: Considering the Toys aren't here to hate on us, it's pretty neat.

Marionette: It is isn't it.

B.B.: Agreed, they were jerks to us.

J.J.: Heck yeah, they hated us.

Goldie: The who now?

Plushtrap: No clue.

Springtrap: Dunno?

* * *

Question: Do you remember us?

Freddy: If by us you mean the viewers, well of course we do.

Bonnie: We literally can't forget stuff.

Chica: I know that sounds ominous but it isn't.

Foxy: Well it be a little ominous.

Mangle: Mmhmm.

Endo 01: I never actually got to leave the Backstage so I have no idea.

Endo 02: Neither do I. Stayed in Prize Corner all the time except for h few occasions I got out and went to see the Withers a.k.a. Fazbear, Bonnie Chica and Foxy.

Marionette: I remember every child I ever saw. I probably wouldn't recognize them now though, they'd all be adults.

B.B.: I remember them. I remembrances all of the ones who took a balloon, and then hit me with my sign. Memories.

J.J.: I never got out of the office. So I don't know.

Goldie: I remember all the cats that visited.

Plushtrap: Same.

Springtrap: Of course I do. I'd never forget someone. I might not recognize you but I remember you.

* * *

Question: Favourite song?

Freddy: Toreador March.

Bonnie: It's Not Unusual.

Chica: Dance Little Bird. It's the chicken song.

Foxy: Yo-Ho, Yo-Ho, A Pirate's Life for Me.

Mangle:

Endo 01:

Endo 02: Wake me up Before you Go Go. I know it's stupid and super 80's cliche but it's not terrible.

Marionette: My Grandfather's Clock.

B.B.: Bananaphone. Sorry.

J.J.: Pokémon theme.

Goldie: Wagon Wheel. Country songs always remind me of the older days.

Plushtrap: Through the Fire and the Flames.

Springtrap: Let's Dance by Chris Montez.

* * *

Question: How will the performances work?

Freddy: Same way it used, with a twist.

Bonnie: Like usual we'll just perform typical songs.

Chica: Us three up on stage like usual.

Foxy: However we also take song requests, preferably sent in ahead of time maybe for parties since we need to learn the song.

Mangle: However every Thursday we all get up and perform plus on birthdays.

Endo 01: And on Friday we perform late at night together.

Endo 02: We're even debating on having an open mic night on Fridays.

Marionette: We also all have learned instruments.

B.B.: Well not us little ones. We figured it's better if we do a comedy thing.

J.J.: We may not sing abut we dance agnd tell jokes.

Goldie: Heck yeah we do. It really razzes my berries to see people laughing with us at a funny skit.

Plushtrap: Or at us. Doesn't matter which.

Springtrap: I even found my banjo, so retro performances may be thing one day. I also took drums.

* * *

Question: So what's exactly up with you? Sentient? Please explain.

Freddy: Ok yeah we're sentient.

Bonnie: No we aren't murderous like Terminator anymore.

Chica: Anymore. Great word choice. Ahem we aren't murderous at all but we did kill under the influence of ghost children, but y'all know that story.

Foxy: If ya don't, the Missing Children Incident had five dead kids, who possessed us and would kill the nightguards because they believed it was their murderer, it wasn't.

Mangle: Can't blame 'em though, they were pretty badly messed up.

Endo 01: Anyway sentiency is basically this. Whatever is made sentient gain the ability to feel, think, speak freely and teleport.

Endo 02: We still don't understand that last one.

Marionette: Yeah. The best I can say is, giving something sentiency is like bringing something to life. Essentially.

B.B.: Ghosts do that passing through us or possessing us. Don't know how but they do.

J.J.: You could just pass through us for a millisecond and we'd be sentient.

Goldie: Well unless you weren't possessed. Then you've gotten sentiency.

Plushtrap: Marionette gave most of us sentiency.

Springtrap: Well most of us were also possessed.

* * *

end of the segment.

Viola and the camera crew left the interview area and walked back outside to the front if the restaurant, the robots in tow. "Alright. I'm Viola Alton with Salado's Greatest News and the staff of the new restaurant which opens next week. Back to you Ms. Cotton at the studio, bye." Viola stated, ending her show and turning to the robots. "Thank you for this opportunity. I will be bringing my kids around when you open. Anyway I must leave. Goodbye." She waved as she turned her heel and left quickly with the crew, who also waved and said goodbyes. The robots stood outside for a bit before heading back in. "Wow that was fun." Endo 02 remarked. "Yeah, and it all happened because the S.F.S.S. donated the remaining ones to fix this place. We really should send them something as thanks." Goldie said, jumping up on Freddy's shoulders. "I think the twenty thank you letters and sixteen free vouchers is enough." Freddy laughed.

"I know but they helped us so much. I wish we could thank them in real life."

"I do to. Hey they had a number on their site, maybe we can call and thank them there." Endo 01 suggested, smiling.

Yeah." Plushtrap said before jumping off of the bear's shoulders and making a grab for the pizzeria phone from the front desk (near the stage when you walk in through the doors on your left) and calling up the website in the main computer. "Alright here we are. 254 661 416 1956." He said as he typed the number into the phone. "Hello? This is-" He stopped. "Plushtrap? Is everything ok? Springtrap asked. The little bunny just handed the phone to Freddy. "Hello?" There bear asked cautiously. A very familiar voice answered.

"Freddy?"

 **Author's Note**

Added extra text. Current word count 4,113. Shorter than I wanted but I'm sleep deprived so deal with it. Don't dial that number. I don't know if it's an actual number. The phone number is actually a code though. Also what could S.F.S.S. stand for? Well here's a hint. The answers are in the next chapter.

mhcditS =

gFezarlidt =

imhSt =

totcS =

254 = 254 (Salado TX area code, disregard)

661 = F F N (F is the 6th letter in the alphabet, N is the 14th

416 = (N is the 14th letter in the alphabet, A is the 1rst, F is the 6th)

1956 (just there for a reference)

The code? See if you got it.


End file.
